Remediar lo que has arruinado
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Shinji había arruinado todo y por un momento se da cuenta de que también quiere a su compañera piloto, pero, ¿Será Asuka capaz de perdonarlo?


**Remediar lo que has arruinado**

 **(AsuShin)**

* * *

Asuka estaba enojada, muy, pero muy enojada. Su mirada lograba asustar a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado quienes la veían como una especie de demonio que iba a arrebatarle su alma a alguien. A su lado y siendo menos notorio, se encontraba el joven Shinji Ikari quien se mostraba cauteloso con su compañera piloto.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Bueno, ahora que él sabía que ella lo amaba, muchas cosas cambiaron entre ambos y en parte era culpa de él. Cuando se enteró del secreto de ella, él se alejó un poco con la esperanza de meditar todo, pero aquello no fue bien visto por la chica quien se sintió herida y fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta. Incluso cuando él esperaba insultos de ella, simplemente no llegaban y solo podía ver una mirada llena de odio y tristeza.

Sí, él había arruinado todo con su forma de pensar tan pesimista al punto de creer que rompió su "amistad" con ella. Justo cuando llegaron a una esquina para cruzar la calle, una chica de cabello celeste llegó a lado de ambos provocando que la joven de mirada furiosa se sintiera cada vez más molesta.

—Hola, Ayanami—saludó él.

La chica era su otra compañera, Ayanami Rei, con quién llevaba una relación un tanto especial; al momento de ser saludada ella respondió con una sonrisa cálida y llena de cariño solo para Ikari quien se sonrojo fuertemente. Claro, esto no pasó desapercibido por Asuka quien de inmediato tomó la mano de Shinji para cruzar la calle aún cuando el semáforo advertía que no.

Ya del otro lado, la joven piloto soltó la mano de su compañero para seguir su camino siendo alcanzada por este quien apenas y podía reincorporarse. Shinji en ese momento notó que la molestia en Asuka había crecido aún más y se preguntaba por qué tenía que arruinar él siempre las cosas. Si bien lo de hace rato no fue culpa suya, su forma de ser influyó mucho en la manera de actuar de la extranjera.

—"¿Por qué tuve que huir como un cobarde?"—se preguntaba él viendo de reojo a su compañera.

De repente ambos jóvenes fueron saludados por otra chica, una de primera año quien le entregó una carta a Shinji de repente. El chico agradeció eso, sin embargo, él ya sabía que no era bien visto por Asuka quien se mostraba cada vez más enojada. Intentando que la situación se saliera de control, él le dijo a la chica que después hablarían en otra ocasión. La joven agradeció y se retiró de ahí lo más rápido al notar como le miraba su superior.

Una vez se fue, Shinji miró a Asuka quien de inmediato retomó su camino siendo que esta vez se hallaba más molesta que antes y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas irse lo más rápido. Él notando como se encontraba ella, decidió ir a su ritmo logrando alcanzarla ya muy cerca de complejo departamental donde ambos vivían. El camino fue largo y silencioso hasta llegar al piso de su hogar donde de inmediato la figura de Asuka desapareció al entrar dejando completamente solo a Shinji quien suspiró.

—En verdad lo he arruinado—murmuró él.

Tras estar parado unos minutos, él decide que lo mejor será no presionar más su mente y decide preparar la comida de ambos ya que en la mañana habían olvidado el almuerzo. Shinji por un momento pensó en hacer la comida de siempre, pero al ver cómo estaban las cosas, decidió ir por algo más occidental de acuerdo a los gustos de su compañera. Pasó el tiempo preparando un poco de comida italiana la cual tomaría un tiempo antes de estar lista. Escuchando unos pasos aproximarse, Shinji dejó de lado sus cosas para ver de quién se trataba llevándose una gran sorpresa que lo puso rojo.

Entrando a la pequeña cocina, se hallaba Asuka vistiendo una camisa blanca similar a la que él traía en esos momentos y que le quedaba algo grande al cuerpo de ella. Sin palabras, Shinji se limitó a mirar el cuerpo de Asuka quien se encontraba mirándole con auténtico odio. Fue en ese momento que él clamó por su vida para que algún ángel lo asesinara antes de que la chica frente a él lo hiciera.

Ella viendo cómo se encontraba Shinji decidió acercarse a él lentamente causando que el chico sintiera temor ante su presencia. Tal vez todo se podría solucionar si dialogarán, ¿verdad? La respuesta era un "no", nada se podría solucionar con el diálogo desde que él decidió correr lejos de ella, siempre. Podía matarlo, quería matarlo; si lo hacía en esos momentos todo acabaría y por fin podría tener su venganza en contra de la persona que tanto daño le hacía.

Viendo que Asuka descargaría su ira en contra suya, Shinji decidió cerrar los ojos esperando una muerte rápida y para nada piadosa, sintiendo como ella lo tomaba del cuello, él decide esperar su destino.

Pasaron los segundos y él juraba no sentir ningún dolor cosa rara sabiendo lo molestaba que se encontraba ella. Tomando valor, decide abrir sus ojos para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Ella no lo estaba matando, eso era obvio, pero tenía su mirada fija en él. Tal vez ya estaba muerto o tal vez no, pero era obvio que se encontraba acorralado por ella quien no dejaba de verle con molestia. Si era una oportunidad para remediar su error, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—A-Asuka—dijo él notando como Asuka fruncía más el seño—. Asuka, lo lamento.

Y nuevamente volvió a arruinarlo.

Asuka viendo cómo se disculpaba él por nada sintió una verdadera rabia que la consumía por dentro. Quería gritarle, golpearle e insultarlo, pero algo la detenía de hacerlo. No entendía nada, simplemente no podía hacerlo y eso la hería al punto de que se sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y de los cuales comenzaban a brotar lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas las cuales se habían coloreado por el enojo que se guardaba. Ella había sido nuevamente lastimada por Shinji.

Tan pronto como ella llegó, se retiró a su habitación no sin antes ver a Shinji quien tenía una mirada triste y llena de confusión.

—¡Maldito Idiota!—gritó ella para ir corriendo a su habitación.

Él se había quedado callado, viéndola ir a su fortaleza con el alma quebrantada por su culpa. Nuevamente Asuka lloró frente a él y nuevamente no hizo nada para ayudarla. La había arruinado en verdad, y de una forma muy grande. Shinji en ese momento se lamentaba el ser tan lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, y tan cobarde como para poder ir tras ella.

Sentándose y lamentando todo, Shinji decidió pensar bien las cosas antes de ir a hablar con ella. No sería una tarea sencilla tratar con el Demonio Rojo, pero sin duda debía hacerlo. Tal vez sí él también hubiera dicho que la ama las cosas serían distintas… ¿Verdad?

La respuesta que se le vino a la mente fue un "no"; no importaba si la amaba, después de todo el terminaría arruinando su relación al ser un cobarde. Asuka era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para él, y además, era la mujer a la que amaba. Ella estaba en lo más alto, mientras él estaba en lo más bajo. Incluso si trataba, él tenía miedo de arruinar todo y alejarla de su lado. Él era tan egoísta que prefería no tenerla a su lado.

—Y es por eso que soy un idiota.

Se podía lamentar toda la noche, se podía lamentar mañana y pasado mañana, pero también podía solucionarlo. Simplemente necesitaba tomar coraje para hacerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, él se encontraba de pie y caminando rumbo a la habitación de Asuka. No supo cuándo lo hizo, pero sabía que requirió mucho coraje, pero ya estaba ahí frente a la puerta de la chica. Sus manos temblaban y cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, escuchó como la suya se abrió haciéndolo girar para verla.

No había palabras para describirla, simplemente para él era hermosa. Asuka estaba parada mirándole con ira; sus lágrimas seguían ahí y su ropa seguía siendo la misma. Ella no había entrado a su habitación, sino que entró a la de él.

Shinji en ese momento buscó disculparse, pero se dio cuenta que las palabras no salían de su boca recordando que fue eso lo que los llevó a esta situación. Él se encontraba nervioso y no sabía que decir, la idea de irse y escapar venía a su mente, pero aquel coraje seguía ahí con él. Shinji tras verla nuevamente decidió que era momento de ser un hombre como se lo había dicho a Kaji en su momento.

Asuka comenzó a molestarse ya que él no decía nada y antes de irse, fue sorprendida de una forma que no se esperaba.

—¡Te quiero también, Asuka!

Y ahí fue donde todo comenzaba. Con algo de valor, él había confesado lo que ella hace tiempo esperaba escuchar.

Shinji había tomado el coraje necesario para confesarle sus sentimientos, aún cuando su temor de romper todo lo que había formado entre ambos lo había callado por mucho tiempo. Sentía miedo, sí, pero también sentía las ganas de arreglar todo de una vez por todas con ella. Asuka no se merecía el trato que él le dio y lo sabía, pero aquella vez él fue un cobarde que simplemente empeoró las cosas y que ahora buscaba remediar.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia Shinji, impresionada por el acto de valor que tuvo. Su mirada seguía siendo una fuerte y seria, pero en sus ojos se mostraba algo totalmente diferente. Ella sintió nuevamente que sus ojos se humedecían y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Creyendo que la había lastimado, nuevamente el coraje se presentó en el joven Ikari quien tras verla derramar lágrimas la tomó de los hombros para atraerla a él para abrazarla. Asuka se sorprendió mucho por la acción creyendo que era imposible que el idiota de Shinji fuera así, pero ahí estaba él, abrazándola y haciéndola sentir feliz después de mucho tiempo. Ni uno dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron abrazados en silencio por un rato hasta que sintieron que era necesario verse los rostros de nuevo.

Ahora alegres sonrisas adornaban el rostro de los dos quienes se tomaron de las manos a pesar de su vergüenza que sentían en esos momentos. Asuka, quien se había mantenido callada, decidió hablar.

—Eres el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos, Tercero—dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírle—. Pero, también eres la persona de la que me enamoré… ¡Y deteste que te hayan dicho eso!

Su mirada ahora estaba llena de rabia, no para él, sino para aquella persona que divulgó su secreto.

—Y yo lo empeoré, como siempre—agregó Shinji notando la mirada que le daba Asuka—. Pero… tenía miedo de que me odiaras por… Bueno, en verdad…—Shinji en esos momentos sintió algo de pena, pero tomó el valor para declararse—¡También te amo!

Asuka sonrió con más alegría y sus lágrimas se desbordaron haciéndola llorar aún más. Ella estaba contenta de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por la persona a los que estaban destinados. Decidiendo acortar la distancia, Asuka se acercó a los labios de Shinji quien sintió como su compañera le daba un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios, uno más tierno que el de la vez pasada.

—No quiero que me hagas llorar nunca, Shinji.—advirtió ella.

Él sonrió, ya que entendió a lo que se refería.

—Entonces, ¿No podré hacerte llorar incluso si es de felicidad?—preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Shinji—respondió ella para abrazarlo, recostando su cabeza en su pecho—. Pero puede que las lágrimas de felicidad me vengan bien de vez en cuando—eso último lo susurró ella.

Y así, ambos chicos pasarían la noche, abrazados y juntos después de un mes lleno de dolores y tristezas, pero que al final sería resuelto por Shinji, el invencible Shinji.


End file.
